Seeing Phantoms
by RhymingRobin
Summary: Is there anything as strong as the first bond, the first smile? This is the tale like no other, the Tale of a boy and his Godly friend. "No one is nice to me, so why should you?" "Let's find out" Rated T for future violence, no pairing except cannon. Re-write of The Boy With the Ghost: Once Upon a Blue Moon.


**I really don't own Naruto or Danny Phantom. This is simply a half-bad fanfiction made by a socially awkward teen.**

 **Enjoy! :3**

 **:.:.:**

Uzumaki Naruto was the only thing keeping Konohagakure alive. Without the unknowing boy, it would all crumble like it did 5 years ago. Hiruzen knew that and as he sat in his office smoking his pipe he worried about the future of the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki.

It was no secret that the villagers hated him, the opposite of what the boy's father had wished, but even with the law and surveillance in place, the villagers took every chance they got to harass him and talk behind his back.

Inu's report lay in front of him, amidst the paperwork scattered all over the old wooden desk, and the contents concerned him greatly.

Inu reported that he had seen the patron of Konoha's old orphanage packing Naruto's few belongings in an old sack that afternoon and that he believed that the patron was going to throw the poor child out, probably for good this time.

Hiruzen sighed tiredly and with it came smoke from the pipe. The chair creaked as he moved a little to appease the growing pain in his back.

The reason as to why he was sitting there so late at night was that he was trying to sign papers entitling Naruto his own apartment and a monthly check from Konoha's orphan fund before Danzo and the rest of the council interfered like they always did.

So, with a last puff from the pipe, he grabbed his pen and resumed the task he had given himself, making sure that there were no loopholes to find.

 **:.:.:**

Naruto hissed in pain as yet another sharp object pierced his skin as he walked down the empty street in the dead of night, leaving a small trace of blood as he walked.

In his hand, he carried an old sack filled with the few belongings he had acquired throughout his life as an orphan, and his dirty clothes hung loosely around his tiny frame.

How long had he walked? He didn't know. He was still in shock after the patron had thrown him out without his shoes that, though torn, could protect his sensitive feet from the sharp pieces of glass and gravel as he walked. There was dried blood on his elbows from where he had caught himself and his head hurt from getting the sack thrown at him.

He blinked rapidly to stop tears from flowing down his cheeks and shook his head from side to side to get the dizziness to go away. Curse the patron!

Naruto held back a yawn. Kami, was he tired, but it had long since dawned on him that he could not sleep safely in the village. The villagers would use it to their advantage before he could say _Ramen_ and hurt him more than the patron ever had.

It was quiet save for the small steps of the boy and the wind that rustled the leaves and made him shiver in the cold, but through it all, a question went unanswered.

 _Why?_

 **:.:.:**

"Danny! What are you doing?" Chase whispered in bewilderment as said teen ran back and forth through the darkened room.

Danny paused and pure green eyes met blue. He sighed to calm his nerves and pulled the fellow God into the room.

"I'm sorry Chase, but I can't stay here" he whispered in response as he pulled his white, fingerless gloves on and closed his old, but durable backpack. "I can't take this place anymore"

Chase frowned as his eyes adjusted to the dark and pulled his green sleeves down if only to combat the anxiety of his best friend leaving.

"But you're all I have here, Danny, and if they find you-"

"I am fully aware of the consequences. Nothing you say can change my mind" Danny said, setting his determined eyes on the dark sky outside the window, "I can't do their bidding anymore. I've had enough"

Silence filled the room and Chase's heart beat rapidly increased as he made up his mind. Danny had been his best and only friend in this dimension since they had been brought before the Gods and Goddesses to be their soldiers. The only reason Chase was alive was that Danny kept pushing him to new heights as the brutality in their training increased. Where Chase had been a prodigy in harnessing Magic and sealing, Danny had proven to be superior in combat training and tech support and they supported the other when it wasn't enough.

He could NOT lose his best friend.

"Then I'll come with you," he said, voice quivering slightly.

Danny shook his head slowly and with one move placed the backpack over his shoulder.

"While I appreciate your offer I need someone to stay here and report to me," he said, "I have heard whispers of something bigger than they've ever done before and I have to know what that is" He smiled and placed a hand on Chase's shoulder. "I need you, Chase"

Said teen blanched and gulped. "You mean spy? On _them_? They'll kill me if they find out!"

"Which is why I made these" Danny held two small devices up and grinned, "These will allow communications between us wherever we are, even outside this dimension, as long as you feed it energy. Connect it to your energy and you'll be fine"

Chase sighed in defeat. "Fine… Where are you going anyways?"

Danny walked towards the old wooden door and grabbed his black cloak on the way out.

"I found an untouched dimension 43 ports away. It should be safe… as long as I don't do anything far too stupid"

As Danny disappeared in the dead of night Chase could only wonder how the future would turn out and what a mess he was now involved in.

 **:.:.:**

 **So that's the first chap, my little prolog. As you can see I have made some changes, but it will be largely the same, but slower and not so… "sappy" as one of my reviewers put it.**

 **Please, review and follow this (why not add it to your favorite stories also?). I'll do my best in answering any questions you might have, but I'll just say this: I will not give any spoilers away even if you beg… it would destroy all the fun, would it not?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this read and I'll see you next time!**

 **/TorturedGuitar, the triplets, and the Dank Dudes**

 **P.S Please excuse my grammar. My native language is Swedish and not English.**


End file.
